I only need a reason to live
by Shion Sland
Summary: Con la resurrección de los arcobalenos,Mammon no tardaría en volver al extraño grupo que formaba el escuadrón de asesinos de Varia..Y por lo tanto 'el sustituto' ya no sería necesario..Pero eso era algo que no me dolía,o eso quería pensar,porque siempre he sido usado como un objeto desechable que solo usas cuando es necesario pero que cuando ya no lo es,debe desaparecer. (Fran)


**Fran pov.**

Yo lo sabía bien, aunque no quisiese admitirlo...

Esos alocados, pero a la vez divertidos, días que formaban parte de mi rutina pronto dejarían de existir.

Con la resurrección de los arcobalenos, Mammon no tardaría en volver al extraño grupo que formaba el escuadrón de asesinos de Varia...Y por lo tanto ''el sustituto'' ya no sería necesario...Pero eso era algo que no me dolía, o eso quería pensar, porque siempre he sido usado como un objeto desechable que solo usas cuando es necesario pero que cuando ya no lo es, debe desaparecer.

Tal vez, si alguien pudiese oír mis pensamientos, pensaría que estoy loco...Incluso yo lo creo.

¿Porque si no alguien se quedaría con una panda de dementes como los que formaban Varia?

-Rana no deberías caminar por los pasillos tan despistado...A no ser que quieras acabar muerto Ushishishi- oí la irritante risa de aquel que era considerado mi sempai, y estaba seguro de que me había lanzado algunos de sus cuchillos que solía ''desviar'' con alguna ilusión de bajo nivel-

-Sempai...¿que hago con estos cuchillos? ¿Debería comenzar a venderlos?-me pregunté a mi mismo mientras observaba la reluciente plata de la que estaban hechos- Seguro ganaría bastante dinero para vivir una cómoda vida sin tener que trabajar- materialicé mi pensamiento en voz alta, sabiendo bien que eso molestaría al (falso) príncipe-

-Estúpida rana...Solo déjalos limpios y devuélvemelos- murmuró el de cabello rubio mientras me observaba con la usual molestia que parecía sentir al verme-

-Me niego-dije para cogerlos, doblarlos y tirarlos al suelo sin mostrar nada de arrepentimiento por aquella acción,haciendo cabrear al contrario- Y deje de verme con esa fija y molesta mirada que muestra el sufrimiento que siente cada vez al verme...Ya que pronto desapareceré de su vista para siempre-murmuré la última parte de la oración mientras retomaba mi camino hasta la espaciosa sala donde nos reuníamos a esperar el llamado de Luss-san para comer-

**Belphegor pov.**

-No los tires, idiota-dije mientras me acercaba hacia donde estaba mi para nada lindo Kouhai y empecé a verlo con curiosidad- Ushishishi así que la ranita se va...-mencioné creyendo que era otra de las bromas del el chico rana- Ya era hora...Al fin esto volverá a la ''normalidad''-mencioné aún creyendo en aquello que yo había catalogado como otra de sus bromas carentes de gracia por aquella expresión y tono de voz completamente monótonos-

-...- no me respondió y eso me llevó a cierta confusión..¿A caso eso no era una broma? Lo dudo, con Mammon muerta, es imposible que reemplacen a este chico tan extraño- Supongo, después de todo solo era un sustituto de Mammon, por lo que ahora que ha vuelto yo ya no soy necesario- escuché sus palabras y sentí una mezcla de sentimientos que un príncipe no tendría que tener por los plebeyos...Así que la ranita..realmente se iba- Dile a Luss-san que no desayunaré hoy-me dijo para después desaparecer en una nube de niebla y ir hacia quien sabe donde-

En ese momento sentía una extraña alegría que acompañaba a un sentimiento de..¿tristeza? ¡Que idiotez! Un príncipe como yo no podría sentir eso por la partida de un plebeyo y menos de una rana...Pero, entonces, ¿que era?

-Oh pero si es Bel-chan- escuché la irritante voz de Lussuria que aparecía por el pasillo en el sentido contrario al mio- ¿Has visto a Fran-chan? El jefe le esta llamando- comentó mientras miraba a mi alrededor por si lo veía en algún lado-

-Ushishishi ¿ Y por que debería saber donde esta la ranita?-pregunté con mi característica risa a la vez que Lussuria hacia un gesto de indiferencia ante aquello-

-Bueno, porque Fran-chan parece estar más unido a ti que a cualquiera de nosotros ¿no?-me dijo y yo simplemente deje de lado mi escalofriante sonrisa para mostrar una expresión de confusión-

-¿De que hablas, Lussuria?- pregunté y el solo se encogió de hombros...Realmente no entendía a que se refería con ''unido'', ni siquiera un genio como yo podía entender aquella estupidez...Solo era un blanco para mis cuchillos al que algún día quería hacer llorar del dolor y la desesperación...Ver su sangre manchar mis relucientes cuchillos sería un deleite para mis ojos-

-Él casi no habla con ninguno de nosotros, solo lo veo hablar cuando tu estas cerca, Bel-chan-confesó y mi expresión cambió a una de confusión...¿A caso no era así siempre? Tampoco es que él fuese muy expresivo, ni en sus palabras ni en sus acciones-

-Ushishishi Así que la ranita me considera especial-dije mi pensamiento en voz alta mientras aquella sonrisa volvía a formar parte de mi expresión...Esa información me sería útil para molestarlo en un futuro-

-Bueno, ¿lo has visto?- me preguntó, ignorando mis locuras como todos solían hacer...Después de todo era Prince the Killer y nadie se atrevía a meterse en mis dementes pensamientos-

-Ushishi la ranita se fue hace un momento, dijo que no iba a desayunar- repetí sus palabras mientras cruzaba mis brazos tras de mi cabeza, retomando mi camino hacia el comedor donde..Yo si tomaría algo de comer-

-¿Le podrías decir a Squalo que no encuentro a Fran-chan? -preguntó aunque a mi esa tarea me suponía una molestia que no pensaba tomar-

-No quiero- negué su petición y con eso me fui del lugar, parece que hoy el desayuno se haría un poco más tarde..Así que el príncipe robaría algo de la nevera sin ser visto-

**Fran pov.**

Una vez desaparecí de la vista de sempai, me deshice del camuflaje que había usado como ilusión para continuar la que sería una de mis últimas mañanas en el lugar...Recorrer cada pasillo sería mi tarea ese día. Tal vez en futuras misiones a las que el maestro me mande, tendríamos que atacar este lugar y sería provechoso tener un mapa mental del lugar...

¿A quien pretendo engañar? Me conocía el lugar como si hubiese nacido allí. Todos los pasadizos que existían, todas las habitaciones con algo de importancia, donde estaba la zona de reposo de cada miembro del escuadrón y sus costumbres... Por lo que el anterior pensamiento era una pobre excusa para alimentar mi nostalgia.

Rocé mis dedos por el fino mármol de aquella pared que estaba a mi lado, incluso un simple material inanimado tenía un lugar en el mundo que yo nunca tuve y dudo que tenga algún día... Supongo que es una especie de maldición ¿cierto? Mi existencia solo trae desgracias a quienes me rodean por lo que...Agradezco haber ser recogido por mi demente maestro, cuyas desgracias eran comparables a las mías, pero aún así...Él encontró su lugar.

Decidí salir del ridículamente grande lugar en el que vivía, para dejar que la suave brisa del verano acariciase aquellos cabellos que salían de aquel estúpido sombrero que sempai me obligaba a llevar...Bien sabía desde un primer momento, que el corazón de mi superior pertenecía a otro lugar...Incluso llegué a dudar que tuviese.

_Pero me hubiese gustado formar parte de ese corazón._

Aunque mi lugar hubiese sido muy pequeño o casi inexistente...Creí que al fin había conseguido que alguien me tomase en cuenta como un ser humano y que algún día esa persona me añoraría...Pero,

_Fui un iluso._

¿Porque no cerrar los ojos para siempre?

¿Porque no caer en el placentero sueño eterno?

_Porque el miedo a ese final me lo impedía._

-Siempre llego tarde a todos los sitios...Y por eso no formo parte de ninguno-susurré frente a aquella hermosa vista que se postraba frente a mi. Aquel pequeño lago subterráneo que dudo que alguien más a parte de mi conozca- Pero, aún así...Tampoco soy libre-murmuré a la vez que tocaba la cristalina agua estancada en aquel lugar...-

Llegando a desear ser aquella agua...

Llegando a desear esa tranquilidad...

Llegando a desear el no haber nacido...

-Los humanos, realmente son dependientes de todo...Pero aparentan no serlo ¿verdad?- me pregunté a mi mismo mientras me sentaba en un rincón de la cueva, cerrando mis ojos y dejando caer aquellas lagrimas que acumulé durante diez largos años-

_Quiero terminar con todo esto._

_No lo soporto más._

**Belphegor pov.**

Ya había caído la noche de otro de estos repulsivamente pacíficos días...En especial hoy lo fue.

No poder molestar a la ranita era algo que alteraba mi rutina, a la que ya me había acostumbrado, y el día pasó tan lentamente como si, en realidad, el tiempo se hubiese detenido un par de veces a lo largo de este.

-Oi, basura- escuché la voz del jefe, aunque esta vez ese apodo no iba dirigido hacia mi- ¿No te dije esta mañana que tenía que hablar con la otra basura?-preguntó, claramente molesto por el echo de que no se cumplieron sus ordenes-

-Voooi estúpido jefe...¡Deja de llamar a todo el mundo basura!- habló el capitán de nuestro escuadrón y realmente pensé en marcharme de ahí para no oír los gritos que eran parte de su tono de voz- ¡Y no es mi culpa que ese enano no haya aparecido en todo el día!

-Jefe, Squalo tiene razón...Yo lo he buscado y ni siquiera ha venido a comer- comentó, ahora, Lussuria a la vez que se llevaba la mano al mentón pensativo y yo me mantenía alejado de la conversación...Después de todo, ni siquiera me había molestado en buscar a la ranita...Ya aparecería, digo yo-

-Seguro que se escaqueó de su trabajo, jefe...Debería castigarle cuando vuelva- dijo el siempre ignorado Levi y sus palabras quedaron en el aire como de costumbre sin que nadie le hiciese caso alguno-

De repente, y de la nada vimos como la puerta se abría mostrando al sujeto que era el tema de conversación de la noche...Pero estaba algo diferente y no se siquiera como pude saberlo.

-Hablando del rey de roma.. Ushishishi- dije a la vez que todos los presentes dirigían su mirada hacia el chico- Oi, ¿y tu sombrero, rana?-pregunté con cierta molestia por ese detalle pero entonces me lo lanzó-¿ Que se supone que hac..?-me detuve cuando levanto su mirada y pude ver esos ojos que, incluso a mi, me hicieron tener un escalofrío-

-Fran-chan ¿que te ha ocurrido?- se atrevió a preguntar Lussuria mientras el interés de todos se posaba en su respuesta...Incluso el jefe parecía interesado-

-Solo salí a dar un paseo- susurró pero tanto él como nosotros sabíamos de lo absurda que era esa excusa...Nadie se iba a pasear por más de un día y volvía en ese estado...Parecía ser que estuviésemos viendo a un muerto en vida-

-Voii, enano eso no se lo creé nadie- dijo con cierto tono amenazante nuestro capitán pero al igual que yo, parecía tener una precaución que normalmente no tendríamos frente a aquel chico- ¿Que es esa sangre? -preguntó al fijarse en el detalle que manchaba su mano derecha y tal vez su ropa...pero esta última era difícil de adivinar por el color de esta-

-No tengo porque daros explicación alguna ¿cierto?- nos preguntó con cierta molestia en su voz...Su tono de voz monótono parecía haberse desvanecido durante un leve instante para después ver hacía donde tenía aquella sangre- No he hecho nada que pueda perjudicaros si eso es lo que os molesta.- confesó para después darse la vuelta con la intención de irse- Jefe, si no le importa, y como supongo lo que quiere decirme, iré a verle cuando este en unas mejores fachas-

-Fran-chan ¿no vas ha comer nada?-preguntó de nuevo Lussuria, con su usual preocupación por nosotros pero la ranita ni siquiera se volteó a vernos-

-Basura, arréglate y ven después a mi despacho. Y si ya lo sabes, comienza con los preparativos- le dijo y solo vi como el chico emprendía la marcha fuera de la sala, desapareciendo como había aparecido-

-Voooi ¿que es lo que tienes que decirle? -preguntó un poco más calmado nuestro capitán estratega, a la vez que veía fijamente a nuestro jefe y yo simplemente presté atención porque parecía interesante-

-Deberías saberlo, basura...Mammon vuelve la próxima semana y no necesito dos ilusionistas- dijo severamente y finalmente entendí que lo ocurrido esta mañana no fue una broma. Me levanté del sillón para salir por la misma puerta que la ranita...Debía darle alcance fuese como fuese.-

**Fran pov.**

Caminaba despacio por aquel interminable pasillo que llevaba a la que pronto dejaría de ser mi habitación...Aunque ya no importaba más. Pensaba abandonarlo todo atrás y dejarme caer en la oscuridad tan pronto como pudiese.

Lo había intentado cortándome con uno de los cuchillos que mantuve de sempai pero lo único para lo que había servido es para tener una anemia que solo hacía la espera más dolorosa, físicamente...Porque mentalmente, el dolor ya había desaparecido, quedando solo el vacío.

-Oi, Rana- me llamó aquella voz que tan bien conocía, además de ser el único que me llamaba por aquel apodo tan ridículo-

-¿Que quiere? No estoy de hum..-no conseguí terminar, ya que cuando me iba ha girar el me estampo contra la pared a la vez que tomaba mis manos, sujetándolas con las suyas. Y un pequeña expresión de dolor se hizo presente por el daño de las cortadas de mi muñeca derecha-

-Así que realmente estas herido ushishishi- dijo e intentó aparentar que no le molestaba ese hecho...Seguro debía pensar algo como ''¿Quien había podido hacerle daño si yo no lo había conseguido?''- Voy a ver-me avisó y con ello soltó mis manos y levantó mi manga derecha para encontrarse con aquellas cortadas poco profesionales y que habían sido hechas en un momento de desesperación- Oye...¿que es esto?

-No es nada- dije a la vez que apartaba mi mano rápidamente, escondiéndola detrás de mi espalda...Quería huir de esa situación como esta mañana...¿Porque él me ponía tan nervioso?-

-¿Intentase suicidarte?-preguntó con aquella extraña seriedad que pocas veces había visto en su rostro mientras yo intentaba desviar mi mirada hacia un lugar donde la tuya, que permanecía escondida, no la encontrase- Responde..-me dijo mientras tomaba mi barbilla para hacer que lo viese-

-¿Y que si lo hice?-pregunté con aquel tono que superaba la monotonía que solía formar parte de mi...Esta vez, iba acompañada de la indiferencia que sentía hacia la vida en ese instante- ¿Cambiará eso algo? Lo dudo...Después de todo no hay nadie a quien le importe y ya no quiero vivir como el objeto de nadie- confesé y poco a poco veía como el enfoque de mi vista disminuía comenzando a ver borroso, tal vez a causa de la anemia que estaba sufriendo- Así que suéltame e iré a recibir la noticia de que tengo que marcharme oficialmente...Que bien por sempai ¿eh?- le dije a la vez que me deslizaba de entre sus brazos para salir de aquel lugar...No quería escuchar nada más-

-Espera- me ordenó a la vez que me tomaba del hombro para no lastimarme la mano, porque vi su amago de tomar mi muñeca- No mueras, ni lo intentes-me pidió mientras mantenía su cabeza gacha, realmente no entendía la razón pero..

_Aún creo en un mejor futuro_

_¿Soy estúpido?_

_Solo son palabras de lastima hacia un suicida _

_como yo._

_Pero aún así...¿porque tengo esperanzas?_

_Ah~ Eso es porque soy un _

_ILUSO._

-Entonces, dame una razón para vivir- contesté a la vez que me giraba para ver hacia donde debían estar sus ojos.- Tal vez, el príncipe no la necesite...Pero yo sí...Necesito algo a lo que aferrarme para mantenerme con vida- confesé, mientras intentaba soltarme pero en ese momento las piernas me fallaron y no caí al suelo gracias a aquellos brazos que me rodearon-

-Si necesitas algo para aferrarte...Aférrate a esto-me dijo y entonces sentí como unía sus labios con los míos en lo que creo recordar que se llama...

_Un beso._

**Belphegor pov.**

Me negaba a perderle...

Tal vez solo fue un día pero sentí su ausencia como la mayor amenaza vivida.

Siempre había querido ver su sangre pero, ahora que la veía, deseaba proteger ese cuerpo para que nunca más brotara de él.

_¿Que mierda sucede conmigo?_

_Un príncipe no debe sentirse así por la plebe_

_pero, las ranas pueden convertirse en príncipes también_

_¿no?_

Ahora, a pesar de saber que Mammon estaba viva, mi mente estaba priorizando a Fran...Más bien, todos mis pensamientos son referentes a él.

Y llegué al extremo de que mis reales labios, se posaran sobre los suyos para aferrarlo a mi.

¿Que tanto me afectaba esa rana?

¿Hasta que punto llegaría por él?

-S..sempai ¿porque hace eso?- me preguntó una vez nos separamos...Su voz parecía contener los sollozos que seguro que se negaba a emitir por orgullo o por alguna razón que desconocía...Pero que quería saber-

-Para que vivas...Vive por mi-dije y aunque suene arrogante, me hace sentir bien...Quiero ser el rey de su mundo y que me necesite a su lado como yo lo necesito-

-¿A caso es es..estúpido?- preguntó entre leves tartamudeos que ya no podían contener sus sollozos y mucho menos aquellas lagrimas que le estaban devolviendo el color a aquellos ojos esmeralda- Pronto tendré que irme...¿Quiere romper mi corazón de nuevo? ¿Quiere alimentar mi dolor aún más?-preguntó mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo y yo me ponía a su altura para abrazarlo...Nunca pensé ver aquel lado de la ranita...Tan débil, que me hacía querer protegerle como nunca había protegido nada-

-No dejaré que te vayas. Porque el príncipe siempre obtiene lo que quiere...y esta vez quiere a la ranita-dije para después acariciar aquellos cabellos que por primera vez admiraba sin aquel sombrero-

-El je..jefe no le dejará- negó mis palabras y yo simplemente volví a mi usual actitud que parecía calmarlo más que la otra-

-Ushishishi tengo mis ases en la manga-confesé para después tomar al chico en mis brazos tal como a una princesa

_La princesa del príncipe Belphegor._

_No suena mal ¿cierto?_

-Pero...¿Porque quiere que me quede? ¿A caso no prefiere a mi predecesora?-preguntó de nuevo y aquello me pareció como si por fin, la ranita estuviese dejando salir aquellos sentimientos y pensamientos que tenía desde hace tiempo-

-¿Crees que lo se, ranita? Solo se que te prefiero a ti ahora ushishishi- dije y sentí como sus lagrimas comenzaban a caer...Solo unas pocas palabras...Es lo que él necesitaba...- Realmente eres un niño, mi lindo kouhai- comenté aquel mote, rectificando el que le puse hace unos meses frente a mi hermano gemelo- Será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería...Una anemia no es buena si no es causada por mi Ushishi- afirmé para después sentir como se abrazaba a mi camiseta en un intento de ocultar su lloroso rostro-¿donde estará la enfermería? Ushishi- pregunté y casi puedo asegurar que le saqué una risa al chico en mis brazos...Misión cumplida...creo-

* * *

Hola a todos y todas de nuevo,

esta vez inauguro esta categoría con un B26.

Un de las parejas que más amo del anime

Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Este fic va dedicado a mi gran amiga y casi hermana

Ranmaru.

Se que tal vez no nos conocemos en persona,

que a veces tenemos temporadas en las que casi no hablamos

pero aún así eso no le quita lo especial que eres.

Por eso, te deseo un feliz cumpleaños (bastante adelantado XD)

y que cumplas muchos más junto a aquellos que quieres :)

Con cariño,

Lucy

(la que tiene mucho por actualizar y hace one-shot's nuevos XD)

**A los demas, si os a gustado dejad review **

**Si no os a gustado, dejadme un review diciéndome la razón.**

**Si creéis que hay algo mejorable, decídmelo.**

**Porque eso me da animos para continuar**

** y me ayuda a mejorar XD **


End file.
